Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to low power devices, and more particularly to low power devices in which transistors are operated near or in the sub-threshold region to reduce power consumption.
Background
Transistors in a device can be operated near or in the sub-threshold region to substantially reduce power consumption of the device. For instance, sub-threshold operation enables the energy consumption per cycle to be minimized.